Kiss Cam
by 2Sonic1808
Summary: UA. La Kiss Cam no era sólo para mostrar extraños besarse, también servía para hacer anuncios importantes, ahora Eret lo sabía. Hiccstrid one-shot


**Sólo es un AU que se me ocurrió en la madrugada, disfrútenlo.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

El fútbol americano era el deporte favorito en Berk, su estadio se llenaba cada que había un partido importante, especialmente cuando jugaba el equipo local: Los jinetes. Vaya nombre, eso dicen todos, pero eran grandes jugadores que daban espectáculo a las masas y su mascota, un enorme dragón negro con ojos verdes, les daba suficiente alegría a los niños..., quién diría que una enorme botarga de peluche gigante sería más famosa que el mismo equipo.

El partido estaba en medio tiempo y empezó la parte favorita y odiada por todos, dependiendo a quién le preguntes, la Kiss Cam. Todo aquél que tuviera una pareja o mucho coraje para besar a un desconocido amaba es condenada cámara, mientras que los solteros buscaban esconderse de ella

Un ejemplo de la primera opción es Eret. Él era un hombre digno de envidiar con ese aspecto de dios y belleza que cualquiera querría; disfrutaba mucho de besar señoritas desconocidas y no le molestaría aparecer en la gran pantalla junto a la belleza que estaba sentada junto a él: una chica rubia con ojos azules y el cuerpo más divino que hubiera visto. Sabía que estaba sola por el modo tan tosco en que trató al pobre muchacho que estaba a su derecha y había intentado hablarle, por lo que no se preocupaba, además de que ni la chica más dura podía resistirse a sus encantos.

Luego de fantasear con la rubia decidió mirar la pantalla y, ¡fabuloso!, la cámara los estaba apuntando y por la reacción de la chica es obvio que también lo notó porque automáticamente lo volteó a ver horrorizada y sorprendida, je, así reaccionaban todas.

–Vamos linda, sólo es un beso– le dijo jalándola del cuello, pero ella se alejó y le puso una mano en el rostro.

–Aléjate de mí– siseó la rubia muy incómoda.

–Te prometo que no te arrepentirás– le insistió notando como gente empezaba a reírse de su pequeña lucha.

–¡Que no! ¡Tengo novio!

–¿Y dónde está?

–Justo...– la chica se quedó callada viendo la pantalla con la boca abierta, Eret no entendió su reacción y miró en la misma dirección.

Al pie de la pantalla había un pequeño anuncio: _"Astrid, ¿te casarías conmigo?". _

Eret había visto pedidas de mano antes en un partido y parecía que la rubia no, pero, ¿quién era Astrid? Él no y la rubia tenía cara de Cami, no de Astrid, y ambos venían solos, no tenía sentido que los siguieran enfocando a ellos dos.

Sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando mediante la pantalla vio que la cámara giraba un poco a la derecha, al mismo tiempo que la chica, y enfocaba al pobre muchacho al que la rubia había gritado y que ahora estaba en un rodilla, con un anillo en sus manos y mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa.

Oh, ella era Astrid, el muchacho era su novio y le estaba proponiendo matrimonio un segundo después de que él intentó besarla. Sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla vio a Astrid ponerse de con las manos sobre su boca y asintiendo con mucha fuerza antes de lanzarse sobre el chico y besarlo con ganas, ese sí era un espectáculo. Viéndolo mejor, conocía a ese chico, era Hiccup Haddock, hijo del alcalde de Berk y le estaba poniendo un anillo en el dedo a la chica que él quiso besar. Demonios, todos sabían que esos dos tenían años juntos y esperaban el día en que el heredero del pueblo le pidiera matrimonio a su novia. Fue un idiota por no reconocerlos.

Con mucha vergüenza y risa, Eret les aplaudió mientras se sentaban y la Kiss Cam continuaba con más parejas; ojo, él no era un chismoso pero fue inevitable no ignorar su conversación.

–Eres de lo peor– le dijo la chica sin borrar su sonrisa.

–Lo siento, tenía que hacerte enojar para que te sorprendieras.

–Pero claro que lo estoy, olvidaste nuestro aniversario de cuatro años y luego me traes a un partido para contentarme con "un regalo de compensación".

–¿Y funcionó?

–Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, te odio– le dijo Astrid tomando su mano.

–No puedes odiar todo esto– alegó mirándose a sí mismo antes de inclinarse y besar a la chica.

Eret suspiró, debía empezar a Tenerife más cuidado con sus juicios. Al menos algo salió bien de todo, la boda más esperaba por los berkianos se iba a celebrar.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**¿Qué opinan? Quizá tenga continuación o lo veamos desde el punto de vista del Hiccstrid, quién sabe. Dejen su review y no olviden poner esta historia en sus favoritos.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
